Fan vs. Wild/Gallery
Fanboy takes Kyle and Chum Chum with him on a camping trip atop the Frosty Mart, where they lend their imaginations to seeing the roof's "Great Frosty Mountain". But when Kyle accidently drops the rope when they want to leave, the boys are forced to survive in the roof's freezy climate in this camping adventure. Great Frosty Mountain Main 3 going camping 1 s1e18a.jpg|Boys marching Main 3 going camping 2 s1e18a.jpg|We're ready for camping. Main 3 going camping 3 s1e18a.jpg|Whatever shall we see? Kyle 'i can't believe' s1e18a.jpg|"I can't believe I'm going camping with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Doof." Fanboy 'i long' s1e18a.jpg|"Oh, I long to..." Fanboy 'majestic mountain peak' s1e18a.jpg|"...gaze upon that majestic mountain peak..." Fanboy 'as it beckons' s1e18a.jpg|"...as it beckons like some kind of..." Fanboy 'hill...thing' s1e18a.jpg|"...pointy super hill...thing." Nature brings out his inner poet.jpg|"Nature brings out his inner poet." Chum Chum and Kyle walking s1e18a.jpg|Still marching. Main 3 approaching the Frosty Mart s1e18a.jpg Fanboy 'there she is' s1e18a.jpg|"There she is, boys." Fanboy with head down s1e18a.jpg Fanboy showing Great Frosty Mountain s1e18a.jpg|"Great Frosty Mountain!" Main 3 in front of Frosty Mart s1e18a.jpg|Frosty Mart Camp Kyle doesn't like the campsite s1e18a.jpg|"That's the mountain we're going to climb?" Fanboy 'deems us worthy' s1e18a.jpg|"If the mountain guard deems us worthy." Chum Chum 'swat us off' s1e18a.jpg|"And Lenny doesn't swat us off with a broom again." Kyle with hand on face s1e18a.jpg|"Are you two completely..." Kyle 'bonkers' s1e18a.jpg|"Bonkers?" Main 3 ready to climb the Frosty Mart s1e18a.jpg|"So, whaddya say, Sir Edmund Chummery?" Fanboy 'north place assent' s1e18a.jpg|"Shall we try a north place assent?" Chum Chum's feeling intrepid s1e18a.jpg|"I am feeling kind of intrepid today." F&C detaching rope s1e18a.jpg Fanboy twirls the rope s1e18a.jpg|Twirl your lasso. Fanboy throws the rope s1e18a.jpg Rope on the Frosty Mart pole s1e18a.jpg|There it goes! Rope at Kyle's feet s1e18a.jpg|Kyle's oblivious to this... Kyle's not going camping s1e18a.jpg|"No, no, no. I'm not going camping..." Kyle 'on a convince store' s1e18a.jpg|"On a convince store --" Kyle getting dragged by the rope s1e18a.jpg|Whoa! Didn't see that. Belay on!.jpg|"Belay on!" F&C ready to pull the rope s1e18a.jpg F&C pull the rope s1e18a.jpg|Heave! Ho! Kyle hanging by rope s1e18a.jpg|"Wait!" Kyle signs stop s1e18a.jpg Kyle slammed into the roof s1e18a.jpg|Ouch! Kyle slammed into the roof again s1e18a.jpg|That hurts! F&C trying to help Kyle up the roof s1e18a.jpg Kyle grabbing the roof's edge s1e18a.jpg|Kyle's holding on Kyle 'my soft bones!' s1e18a.jpg|"My soft bones!" Roof's tiling removed s1e18a.jpg Kyle gets dragged up the roof s1e18a.jpg|Up he goes! You summit like a champ.jpg|"Whoa, Kyle! You summit like a champ!" If you come across any bears, play dead!.jpg|"If you come across any bears, play dead!" Kyle spits out roof bits s1e18a.jpg|He swallowed roof? Kyle 'it won't be' s1e18a.jpg|"It won't be a stretch." Kyle faints on roof s1e18a.jpg|He faints Get off the roof! Searching for Food Calling burittos.jpg Kyle wonders what Fanboy is doing s1e18a.jpg|"What are you doing?" Chum Chum 'art of snack calls' s1e18a.jpg|"Fanboy is trained in the art of snack calls." Kyle eye roll s1e18a.jpg|I got a weird feeling about this. Kyle and Chum Chum continue to spectate s1e18a.jpg Kyle adding to Fanboy's burrito song s2e8b.jpg Fanboy 'that call's not gonna work' s1e18a.jpg Fanboy 'north for the winter' s1e18a.jpg Kyle loses the rope to get down Glad you could stay.PNG Main 3 peeking from the rooftop s1e18a.jpg Kyle 'you can see it' s1e18a.jpg Kyle 'all we need is' s1e18a.jpg About to use the straw.jpg Fanboy 'doesn't even realize' s1e18a.jpg Getting help Oz's rescue mission Kyle 'why didn't you just' s1e18a.jpg You need to let it go.jpg Happy that they got them on the line.JPG Surprised that they'll be improvising.jpg These must be the plans for remodeling my shop.jpg This is the end F&C looking at Kyle - s1e18a.png Main 3 joining hands - s1e18a.jpg Baby Chum Chum in kindergarten s1e18a.jpg Baby Fanboy says hi s1e18a.jpg|Hi! Fanboy and Chum Chum first meet s1e18a.jpg Baby Chum Chum pokes Fanboy's eye s1e18a.jpg Baby Chum Chum 'eye!' s1e18a.jpg|Eye! Saving themselves Fanboy slides down the pole.jpg Chum Chum slides down the pole.jpg Kyle slides down the pole.jpg Back on the ground Kyle didn't like this s1e18a.jpg|Looks like Kyle heard you, Chum Chum. Kyle foggy s1e18a.jpg|"Foggy?!" We danced with death!.jpg|"We danced with death!" Kyle 'i shall carry' s1e18a.jpg|"I shall carry a mental picture of this horror..." Kyle 'forever' s1e18a.jpg|"...forever!" Kyle turns to leave s1e18a.jpg|That sorta left them quite unsatisfied. Chum Chums's mood changes as Kyle leaves 1e18a.jpg|Unless... F&C's moods change as Kyle leaves 1e18a.jpg Chum Chum with arm raised 1e18a.jpg|"Pictures? Ooh! Make sure you get doubles!" F&C run off to join Kyle 1e18a.jpg|"Oh! Oh! Oh! Wait for us!" Lenny on the ground 1e18a.jpg|As for Lenny... Lenny getting up 1e18a.jpg Lenny beginning to stand up 1e18a.jpg Lenny watches the main 3 leave 1e18a.jpg And stay off my roof.jpg|"Now stay off my roof! (roof...roof...roof...)" Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries